Divergent Games
by fourtrisslays
Summary: After what happened to Tris, can her and Tobias have a normal life together? Maybe they will break up and hate each other? You will have to read the story to find out. Also featuring: The Hunger Games. The story is way better than the summary. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm writing a sequel to** _ **Allegiant**_ **and I just want to say that sometimes I may not post regularly because of school, etc. There might be some Hunger Games action going on sometimes :). If you want to suggest any ideas or help me make changes in the story, feel free to review!**

Tobias POV:

After hearing what Caleb told me about Tris I feel like shooting myself. She can't leave me! After all we've been through, I can't stay by myself. I need her. As soon as I get myself together, I run as fast as I can to the hospital, pushing and shoving several people on my way. I quickly ask for Tris's room number and rush over there. As soon as I see her, I start to cry.

Tris POV:

Where am I? What happened to me? Where is Tobias? I ask myself, looking around the place I am in right now. I'm in a house with a cracked TV in front of me. It is not a Dauntless or an Abnegation house, it looks like a miner's house. Next to me is a lady with tears on her face, and on my other side is a girl, about 12, staring at the TV with anger. I try to talk to them, wanting to figure out what is happening, but they don't notice me. On the TV there is a show with some interviews going on. There is a beautiful girl in a dress LIT ON FIRE, giving the audience a death stare. I look on the caption: District 12: Katniss Everdeen.

Tobias POV:

Tris has been asleep for 4 days, and the doctors say that she has a 2% chance of waking up. I had to beg them to keep her attached to the heart monitoring device, created by this guy called Beetee. They gave Tris a week to wake up, or there would be a funeral for her otherwise. I look at her still, beautiful face and her blonde, shimmering hair. I go back to the times we have spent together. When she was the first jumper, the ferris wheel, how I wanted to kill her because of Jeanine putting me in that simulation. I am still so amazed by how she didn't hate me for all the mean answers for her questions at the beginning of initiation. How she didn't get mad at me when I screamed at her during the part of initiation where she went through Lauren's fearscape. I love her so much. Tris, my beautiful Tris, I beg you to wake up. My life will be nothing without you. Please…

Tris POV:

I hear someone breathing next to me. I could guess this sound anywhere, It's Tobias! I want to yell his name, but as soon as I say a word, instead of his name, blood starts coming out of my mouth. It's full of it, I spit it out, and Tobias wakes up immediately. I feel my body shaking, with more and more blood running out of my mouth.

Tobias POV:

Tris woke up. But with her body shaking and her spitting out blood. I called the doctor right away and kept on screaming at him: "Save her, now! SAVE HER!" The nurses dragged me out of the room, because I was "distracting the doctor". After what it seemed like forever, the doctor finally let me back in. When I passed him, I gave him the best death look I could possibly make. And then I saw her. Her small, even tiny, beautiful body laying on the bed attached to a lot of wires. When Tris saw me, she wanted to get out of the bed and hug me, but I was first. I ran up to her and said: "You are not going anywhere, my dear Tris!" giving her a long kiss. She's back, and I'm not going to lose her again. Never.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and if you want more, please favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of my story** _ **Divergent Games.**_ **I hope you like it and please favorite and review.**

Tris POV:

I'm thinking of going back to the bureau. I really want to go and see what has changed since everybody's memory was erased. Our conversation was a bit tense.

-What do you think?

-I don't know Tris. I think that it's not safe right now. Maybe we could join another experiment?

-No, no, no. I don't want to spend my life lying to my kids about who they are. No.

-Well, I'm planning to join the Los Angeles experiment. You can still think about it and let me know.

-Four! Do you even hear what you are saying?! - I said as I slammed the door shut.

I went on a very long walk, and later that night I went to visit my Abnegation house. Very few Abnegation are left and they mostly joined Amity. As I enter the house, all the memories come back. Me and Caleb playing in the living room, Mom cutting my hair before the test. It seems like it was so long ago, so much has happened. I decide I'm not coming back to Tobias's apartment for the night. I go sleep in my old bed in my room.

Tobias POV:

Tris hasn't come back for the night. Is she mad that I want to start a new life? After all that has happened to me, I think I need a break. She does too, anyway. We could have a house, job, maybe kids. We would be happy together.

Tris POV:

Katniss Everdeen. Who is she? Why did she just throw a beehive at a group of people? What is District 12? Why is a boy shouting at her tell her to run? I watch as the boy gets cut in the leg by a guy that's name appears on the screen. Cato. District 2. What does this mean? Then I wake up. I'm in my Abnegation house. It was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm sorry I messed up the story in the last chapter so you can go have a look at the changes. This is chapter three and if you have any suggestions please review. Enjoy :)**

Tris POV:

The dreams I've been having are horrible. It's teenegers and even kids killing each other to survive. I need to go back to Four's apartment, because Christina told me that he has been worrying about me. Since our fight, I stayed at my old Abnegation house. As I head back to Dauntless, I meet a factionless, and he still remembers me since the day before the choosing ceremony. When I get there, the first thing I see is Tobias laying on the floor with a bottle in his hand. Of course. As I clean up, Four wakes up. He doesn't notice me as he goes to take a shower, and as he comes back I don't even know what to say. He just yells at me to get out and never come back. He said this is the end. No. What have I done?

Tobias POV:

Why did she leave? I couldn't help it, I got drunk. The next thing I remember is her cleaning up and me leaving to take a shower. As I came back, I yelled at her, something like: "Get out! Never come back! This is the end for us, because of you!" Why did I do that? I need to talk to Tris, I don't want it to be the end…

Tris POV:

I packed all my stuff, and left. First I went to say goodbye to Christina, but she wasn't there. Oh well. Without even thinking about it, I walk toward the factionless headquarters. Since Evelyn is dead, (I think Johanna killed her in battle) they will accept everyone. As I pass the ferris wheel, I bring back the time that we played capture the flag, and how I learned that Tobias is afraid of heights. When I am about to walk in the factionless headquarters, I feel someone pulling me away. Tobias. He says:

-Tris, I never meant to break up with you!, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was thinking…

-Yeah? If I was drunk, I would NEVER say that to you! - I shout at him as I tear out of his hand that was holding me.

-Tris, please, let's come back to Dauntless and talk about it! I can explain everything… - He pulls on my jacket and I don't know why I obey him. We walk back to Dauntless in silence. I was trying to plan how to just run away, but he is way faster than me and would catch me in two seconds. We go into his apartment, and he starts talking:

-Tris, so...

 **This was chapter three and I hope you liked it! Please favorite and review for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4. I hope you like it, please favorite and review!**

Tris POV:

Tobias was struggling to tell me the truth, but I was horrified after he told me…

-Tris, so when you were away after our argument, well, Christina came and.. she…

\- Four, tell me!

\- She wanted to kiss me! She came here with a lot of alcohol, I got drunk, and she tried, but… but I punched her, and… - I was satisfied after he said that :)

\- Keep going…

\- She just left the apartment and after you came and then I thought you were Christina, and I yelled at you! Tris! I would never do that! You are my whole life, without you I would… I would… - He struggled.

\- Ok, where is she?- I wanted to know and started to reach for the door, getting angrier, and angrier! She was my friend, I trusted her…

\- No, Tris you can't go there! Right now you would be able to strangle her or something!- He said holding my waist. I wanted to go there, and beat her to death. I tried to rip out of Tobias's firm hands, but he's way stronger than me, so that was impossible. After this long day, I was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but I reminded myself to tell Tobias about my dreams.

Tobias POV:

After I explained everything to Tris, she wanted to talk to me about something, so I sat down on the bed with her, curious about what it was. She started telling me about these dreams she has been having. They are about these teenagers killing each other to survive. Then I remembered. My mother used to have these dreams when I was a kid. She didn't know the meaning of them, like Tris. We talked about Al, Eric and others. As soon as I mentioned Christina by accident, Tris stood up heading for the door, but I couldn't let her leave. I gave her a long kiss and then we decided to go for a walk.

Tris POV:

Me and Four are ok with each other now. We went on a walk, and as we passed the Ferris wheel, Tobias looked at me with the "I-dare-you look". I accepted the challenge right away, and we started climbing on it. Of course, I went higher than him, but came down after so we could enjoy the beautiful sunset together. And then I saw her. I started coming down, furious, and with Four chasing after me. I was faster than him, though. I caught her, by the neck and started tightening the grip every second. I asked her, yelling: "Why Chris, why? I trusted you! How could you do that?" She just looked me in the eyes and I knew what she was thinking: Will. And then, right this second Tobias came up and told me to let it go. No. He had to rip Christina out of my hands, and it wasn't easy. He wanted to take her to the doctor, but I said that if he does it, I will never talk to him again. I ran away to the place that Will got shot. By me. I curled up in the corner and started crying. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't let the dreams haunt me. The next morning I saw Christina at the doctor as I was passing by on the way to the Pit. I met up with Zeke, Lynn and surprisingly Peter. He changed, since his family passed away during the war. We went to do zip-lining. I did it the same way as the time after capture the flag during initiation. When I came back to the apartment, Four wasn't there. I thought he might be in work, since he has night shifts sometimes. I took a long shower, ate dinner, and went to sleep. Seconds after, the dreams came back. I saw the girl, Katniss caring for this other boy, then I saw them fighting wolf-like creatures, and then she does something that I don't get. She takes out some berry-looking fruits and hands some to the boy. He picks them up and looks at her. Katniss nods, they stand back-to-back and on three they put the berries in their mouths. Then I wake up and scream. Tobias runs up and hugs me. I fall asleep in his arms short after. The dreams don't come back.

 **This was chapter 4. I will post more this weekend. Hope you liked it, please favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this is chapter 5. If you like it please favorite and review! Enjoy**

Tobias POV: I need to find out about Tris's dreams. I see that she's horrified after she wakes up, like yesterday how she woke up screaming. Today after work I'm going to the old Erudite headquarters, to ask my old buddy Finnick to see what he has to say about that. He got moved here from a different experiment. It was called District 13 or something. As Tris and I eat lunch together, I spot Christina in line for lunch. When Tris notices, her muscles harden. I know that she will try to get up, but I firmly hold her shoulder down. She whispers to me: "Four, I don't think I can look at her everyday like I used to" and then I don't get to reply because she gets up and walks out of the cafeteria.

Tris POV:

I start running. I run to one of my hiding places, Abnegation. As I enter the house, I can still notice the smell of plain detergent. I walk upstairs to Caleb's room this time, and I find Caleb himself in there. I let out a quiet squeak and he jumps up and looks at me. -Tris, do you come here too? To hide?- He asks me. -Yeah. – I say and then look down at my feet to see Caleb's favorite toy car from when he was little. I pick it up and tell him: - Remember this car? You used to like it so much, remember?- I smile and so does he. He takes it from me and pretends like he's playing with it. We laugh and he says: - So are you still with Four? Any changes? - I am. But… -Tris, what's wrong? You know you can tell me everything, right? -Yea, but it's that Christina tried to kiss Tobias, ok? – I whisper and then sit on the bed. I cover my face in my hands and start crying. Caleb sits down next to me and says: - Christina? Like your friend? - My old friend. I almost strangled her yesterday… - Hahaha! My little sister almost strangled someone?! Awesome! - Caleb, what? – I ask surprised at what he said. – No, it's just that I would never expect you to do that… But since you are or were Dauntless, I guess you're a… - …murderer. That is what I am. Don't you remember? I killed Will, Mom, Dad, and I don't even remember who else! Caleb! You need to keep away from me or you're gonna be next! - I say and run out of the house.

 **This was chapter 5. If you have any suggestions, review. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This is chapter 6 and I hope you like it. Please give me some suggestions for the story because I'm running out of ideas!** **Enjoy!**

Tobias POV: I know where she went. To her old Abnegation house. She goes either there, or the Ferris wheel, or some other abandoned building. I know because once I went after her to see where she was going. After I eat my lunch I go to Erudite. I ask for Finnick and enter his lab. He greets me and we sit down to talk. –Finnick, I have a problem. Tris, my girlfriend is having dreams about teens killing each other. She knows the name of two of them. They're Katniss and Cato or something. Do you know what they might mean? - I ask him and suddenly his face turns pale. –Finnick? Hey! Finnick!- He's silent for a minute. Then he says: -Four, you need to take her there. -Where? Finnick, talk so that I can understand you!- I get nervous. –To District 13. Or 12. To see Katniss. – His voice get quieter. –From what I know, your mom had these dreams too. She visited District 10, because that was where the person that she dreamed about was from. That was why she left you with Marcus. I can arrange the visit there, and talk to Katniss about it. I suspected either you or Tris would have these dreams. After I do all the paperwork, I can get in touch with you. Now, this conversation never happened, and if you want to say that you're going somewhere, say that you're visiting the Bureau, ok? – He asks. –Yes, Finnick, of course. Thank you. – I say and walk back to Dauntless, still trying to process all the information that Finnick has told me. I need to tell Tris.

Tris POV: When I come back to the apartment, Four is already there. I thought he would be mad at me, but he kisses me as soon as I walk in. We eat dinner in silence, but after I shower, Tobias wants to talk. –Tris, I've talked to my old friend Finnick about your dreams, and he has told me… - Four, what? - That we have to go and visit Katniss. – He has a serious look in his eyes, so I don't dare to laugh. -Is she even real, Tobias? -Finnick told me so, and also that my mom has visited one of the people there. -No way! How is that even possible?! - I can't believe what he just told me. -Finnick told me that we're going next week, but if you don't want to, tell me, Tris. You can say no. Anytime. - He hugs and kisses me. -Tobias, can you stay with me for the night please? – I ask him sweetly.

Tobias POV: I was supposed to have a night shift, but I stayed with Tris. She felt so small in my arms, like a baby. She's so brave for a woman her age, and sometimes I even forget she's only 17. We watched a movie together and after she told me that she wants to meet Katniss. I'm proud of her.

 **That's chapter 6! I hope you liked it and as always please favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I can't believe that people from over 23 countries read my story! Thank you and enjoy!**

*1 week later*

Tris POV: Tobias is packing our 2 bags into the helicopter. We have exactly five minutes before we takeoff. I say goodbye to Caleb, Zeke and Lynn, and get inside. Four sits next to me and I hold his hand since he's afraid of heights. When I wake up, we're already there, and I must have been asleep for the whole flight. We get new clothes to fit in with the crowd. Finnick and a man named Haymitch lead us to our temporary home. We get dressed into the new clothes we got and eat dinner. I'm surprised that here the color of the clothes doesn't matter. Weird, I think. Finnick announces that we can visit Katniss tomorrow morning, and tells us to better go to sleep. I go take a shower, but as I'm about to walk out I hear Four talking to Haymitch.

-Ok, Tobias. Tomorrow is reaping day. We are trying to get you guys not put in with the other kids, because now they extended the age limit from 10 to 35 years old. You know that you might be picked, right? – Haymitch says to Four.

-But what would we be picked for, Haymitch? – He asks, kind of nervous.

-The Hunger Games.

\- Is that the thing that Tris's dreams were about?

-Yes. – He says and looks up at Tobias with a sad expression on his face, then he quietly walks out the door. I walk out of the bathroom and see Four sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. As he hears me come, he stands up and makes a very bad fake smile.

-I heard everything. – I say.

-Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the trip could be that dangerous.

-It's okay. We probably won't get picked though, there is so many kids and teens out here. Don't worry. - We fall asleep together, our breaths even.

The next morning we walk over to Katniss and Peeta's house. We talk about how the Hunger Games work, what you have to do, and why I've been having my dreams. They also mention how tomorrow there will be 2 male and 2 female tributes, as they call them. Then we hear that in 10 minutes the reaping will take place, so we get up and walk over to the main square in the city. I squeeze Four's hand and look up at him, and I can see that he's very nervous. A woman walks out on the stage, and begins with the girl tributes. She picks one paper from the glass bowl, and reads it's writing out loud:

-Katniss Mellark. – As soon as I hear and process the name that's just been called, I look over at Katniss. She's crying into Peeta's shoulder. Then, she walks up on the stage. The woman picks the next paper, and reads it out loud:

-Tris Prior. – I notice what she said and look at Tobias. I can see in his eyes that he wants to beat up the woman, the district and even the whole universe. I see the woman gesturing for me to come up to the stage, so that's what I do. I stand next to Katniss as the woman goes over to the other side of the stage to pick out the boy tributes. As soon as she picks out a boy named Steve Smith, Tobias yells: "I VOLOUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" He runs upstage and hugs me so hard, that I'm out of breath. "I'm gonna protect you no matter what, and you know that, right?''- He whispers into my ear, and I reply: "No, we are gonna protect each other" Then, after picking the second tribute, Peeta volunteers for him and joins us on the stage. Instead of applause, we see everybody raise 3 fingers and whistle a short song. "It's a gesture typical of the people in the 12 District" – Katniss tells us. We are lead to a train cabin and are told to wait for our family, but since here only Katniss has her mom, she's lead into a different room. Peeta, Four and I get to our cabins (Tobias and I are together, like Peeta and Katniss), they give us another change of clothes, but we don't change. Tobias and I sit in each other's arms until we fall asleep. Together. Always.

 **So this was a kinda long chapter. Hope you liked it and please favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Tobias POV:

I can see that Tris is already super nervous. I only volunteered so that I can help her win. We would kill all the others and at the and she would kill me, win, and go back to Chicago. I know I won't live long. I have to protect her.

Tris POV:

I can't believe it. Why was it Katniss and I? Then Tobias and Peeta volunteered for us. To protect us. When I think that I will have to go through all the horror from my dreams, I think of committing suicide, but I know that Four expects me to fight. He thinks I'm brave, but I'm really not. I'm a 17 year old woman, even girl, who never really had a life. For 16 years, I was trained to be selfless, but then I was trained to become a machine for killing. The only good thing in my life was Tobias. After I met him, everything changed. I felt safe, because I knew he would do everything to protect me, and that's why he volunteered. What important thing did I give him that he still wants to be with me? I only bring death. And that's why I decide that Tobias is going to be the one that comes back to Chicago. The next day we get to the Capitol. We also get assigned rooms and stylists. My stylist is Olivia, and Four's is Zayn. Together, we eat breakfast and then all of us are going to be scrubbed to death, like Katniss said. I get lead into a giant bathroom, and then put into a huge bathtub. Olivia comes in and starts by washing my hair, she wants to dye it blue, but I said that if she does it, I'm gonna jab her eyes out while she sleeps. She gets scared and leaves my hair alone. Before she started to rub creams on me, I said that I want to look natural, and she frowned, so I grabbed her by her shirt, brought her closer and said again: "I want to look natural, and it's not a choice for you, it's an order." - She let me just wash normally, shave my legs, and that is all I let her do. When she showed me the dress she picked, immediately opened the window, and threw it away. I think that gave her a sign to do how I want, not how she wants. Then she let me pick my dress, so I picked the most plain one I could find, which was very hard. It was a yellow knee-high dress, with little white polka dots on it. I let my hair down, put on a nude lipstick, and beige flats. I walk over to the dining cabin, and as soon as I see Tobias in a PINK suit, I laugh so hard I can't stop. Katniss is dressed in a weird red dress, but it fits her nicely. Peeta has a white suit, and it kind of matches with Katniss's outfit. Four looks at me and says: " How did you get to look so normal?!" and I say; " I made some changes to my look." - I reply looking at Olivia with a death stare. She puts her head down and looks at her plate. "My original dress was destroyed." - As soon as I say that, Tobias smiles. He knows what happened.

 **This was chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed and please favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is chapter 9. Hope you like it and enjoy!**

Tobias POV:

-Tris, what did you do to Olivia? – I ask her when we go back to our room. -She wanted to dye my hair blue, and put me in a bubblegum pink dress, Tobias! -But that doesn't mean throwing your dress out the window! – I say partially laughing. – I saw it fly by my cabin. –Oh, and I also warned her that if she dyes my hair, I will jab her eyes out… - She says with satisfaction. –That's my girl! – I reply, kind of proud of her. She knows what she wants and will say it. – I should try this with Zayn, because you saw me in that pink suit, didn't you? -It was hilarious, didn't you think?! – She exclaims and bursts out laughing. I pick her up and run to the balcony. We look at the beautiful sunset and without even thinking, I say to her:

Tris POV: When we're enjoying the beautiful sun, Tobias kneels in front of me and says: "Tris, I fell in love with you the second I saw you, I love you to the moon and back, and I want to ask you if you could marry me…" – He wanted to continue, but I said yes, without questioning it, I know I love him, and he loves me. Then he said: "I don't have a ring for you…" – But I close his mouth with a kiss and we stand like this for what seems like forever. We're going to be together. Always.

 **This was a very short chapter, I know, but I thought since Tobias proposed, that would be enough.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was so bust with school, but now I have a week off so there will be more chapters to come. Sorry again and this is chapter 10. I can't believe that I already wrote 10 chapters!**

Tris POV: I'm so happy that Tobias proposed! I know I will die soon, but this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We woke up this morning and ate breakfast together. I got a new stylist because Olivia said she's scared of me. Good. I hated her anyway. My new stylist is Ryan, and I think he won't be scared of me and I will be forced to wear bubblegum pink dresses and a ton of makeup, but I will never let anybody dye my hair. When I go out of our room to meet Ryan, Tobias says: "Bye, future Mrs. Eaton, have fun!" I laugh with a mad expression on my face, because I'm not excited about my new stylist. I walk into the studio and see a tall man with a beard cut in a funny way. "You must be Tris, right?" -Yes - I answer.

-I'm your new stylist, Ryan. Please have a seat, and tell me what kind of style you're interested in. – His voice sounds weirdly familiar.

-Aren't you the one to decide? – I answer harshly.

-I am, but I want you to be happy with your look.

-I want to look natural, no makeup, no bubblegum pink dresses, and my hair will NEVER be dyed blue.

-That was my next question, how did your previous stylist want you to look, but now I know and I think you're not into that kind of stuff. I've expected you to say that, so I prepared an outfit for you already. I also talked with Zayn, Portia and Mallory, Four, Peeta and Katniss's stylists, and we decided that you guys should be matching. The theme color is black. – Perfect, I think. I would look like Dauntless. Finally color has some meaning.

– We're dressing you into Dauntless-style outfits – He wants to continue, but I interrupt: "How do you know Dauntless clothes look?" And then he does something that I would never expect. He pulls off his wig, fake beard and mask. He looks like Will. No. This can't be happening. "Will?" - I ask. "Exactly," - He answers and gives me a huge hug. I start crying and can't control it.

-How? Tell me, I shot you! I saw it, with my own eyes!

-The people from here have been controlling Chicago. If they think that they need a person that would be useful to them, they make a human robot copy and send it to Chicago. The robot acts just like that person. I was very lucky that they needed me. And there I am. Your personal stylist. - He jokes and we laugh.

-We also have a plan to get you guys out of here, I contacted Jack, you know, Candor leader, and he said that he would be very happy to help you guys.

-Jack, like the Jack Kang from Chicago? I thought he hated me.

-Honestly, I also thought that, especially after the truth serum incident.

-How do you know?

-I work in the computer room, and we have access to all the cameras in the city. Now, it time to go. Put that dress on and you can only tell Four about this. Nobody except him can know about this conversation. Promise me that you won't tell anybody, ok? - He asks, raising his eyebrows.

-I promise. - I say as I put on the dress that "Ryan" designed for me. When I walk back to mine and Four's room.

 **There you guys go! I will try to post tomorrow, but for now please favorite and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! This is chapter 11. Please review some new ideas to me, I'm running out. Enjoy!**

Tris POV: As I walk back to mine and Four's room, I hear a loud screams. I run to where I think it's coming from, and I see that Tobias is fighting with Peeta. They are screaming things like: "Katniss is going to live!" and "No, Tris is going to be the one to survive!". I try to break up the fight by myself, but the Katniss runs in and starts to help me. After they stop fighting each other, I tell them what "Ryan" has told me. I know I'm not supposed to tell Katniss and Peeta but I can't. They are our friends, and I also don't want Peeta and Four fighting for me and Katniss. –Ryan told me that there is a plan to get us out of here. – Their eyes light up. –How? When? I don't think that's possible, the Capitol has unbreakable protection for the tributes before they get to the arena. – Peeta says hopelessly. –There actually might be a way. – Katniss says puzzled. –Underground. – Four says thinking out loud. –We could maybe contact Johanna from Chicago to help us. –I don't think she will help me after the incident with Peter in Amity, remember? She was so mad. Ryan actually said that Jack Kang would help us. –Really, Jack Kang from Candor? –He seems very surprised. –What is this whole thing with Dauntless, Candor, Amity, Erudite and Abnegation? I don't get it. – Peeta says. Four and I laugh. –We'll explain it to you sometime. –I say. –We have 2 more days until the Hunger Games start. We can do this. I will talk to Ryan for more details, but for now act like we don't know anything, ok? –I say and they all nod. I have hope. I am brave, I can do it. I can live.

 **Sorry that this is so short but I have so much homework I'm sorry. Please favorite and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys so this is chapter 12. I don't have anything to say so enjoy** **!**

Tris POV: I'm going to tell Four about Will, so when we get back to our apartment I start. –Tobias, I have to tell you something. –I say as I'm cleaning up the wounds from his fight with Peeta. –Yes, is it scary? –He looks in my eyes. I go back to when _he_ was cleaning up _my_ wounds from Peter, Drew and Al's attack. –No, you silly. It's just weird. –Ok, tell me. I'm dying to know. –Will's alive. Ryan, my stylist is actually Will. –I say still surprised after that. Then Four says something that makes my jaw drop. –I knew that. I was here before, I lived here Tris. –He says concerned. –What? Haha, totally. Maybe tell me you were dressing like these Capitol people! –I laugh right in his face. I wasn't a good idea. He walks out the door mumbling something that I can't understand.

Tobias POV: I walk out of the room angry at Tris. I told her something that only my parents knew and she laughed right in my face. I want to go to the balcony outside, but I see Katniss and Peeta making out so I leave quietly and just walk around. I lived here since I was 8. Actually district 4, so I knew Finnick from here. I left with Evelyn, but then came back when I was 16 for the choosing ceremony. My mother always cared for me not to be picked for the Hunger Games. There was also a robot copy of me in Chicago, so it looked like I was going to school. I can't believe it, I thought she would never do that. Wait. Robot copy. Exactly.

Will POV: We sent real Tris to Chicago. She refused to leave without Tobias, but we promised her he would get there. There was a robot copy of her made so nobody would notice her leaving. Tobias is leaving today at 3:00 P.M with Katniss and Peeta. They board and the helicopter takes off. I wave them goodbye and connect to Tris's computer in Chicago since I promised her to let her see how the helicopter is moving. We talk when all of a sudden the little plane icon disappears. She screams: "Will! What happened?! Why can't I see that little plane moving?! Will!" I'm silent for a minute and then she gets it. They crashed. They are dead…

 **Dam Dam Dammmm! This was chapter 12 and please favorite and review. Also a big thank you to claireml04 with giving me great adivce so that I could improve my story ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! This is chapter 13, and as always please favorite and review!**

Tobias POV: We crashed. I thought that was impossible with the technology from the 13 district. Something shot us down, I think it was the Capitol loyalists. –What is happening?! –Katniss yells as Peeta wakes her up from her nap. –I think it was the Capitol who wants us back for the games! –I reply in a rush as I'm trying to figure out what is happening. The pilot comes in and proves me right. The Capitol sent people to catch and take us back. He tells Katniss, Peeta and I to quickly leave and hands me a backpack. We run out of the helicopter, and run to the nearest rock pile to hide behind, but instead we find a cave that is very dark, and we could not be seen from it. I wanted to let Tris know I am alive, but in the backpack there was no phone or any electronics that we could use to contact anybody. In there was 3 cans of soup, 3 servings of sardines, a 5-liter full water bottle, a map of the districts (like it's useful), a flashlight with extra batteries, a gun and a compass. As I'm scanning the contents of the bag, we hear loud screams. All of us walk up to a gap in the cave, where we see the peace keepers ordering for Joey, our pilot, to kneel down. I know what this means, and seconds later I hear a gun go off. They killed him. We turn away for a minute of silence, but then, all of a sudden the peace keepers run in and point guns at Katniss and Peeta. I see Katniss looking at me to tell me to hide, since the guards didn't notice me. I'm wearing all black, so that's an advantage. I sit behind the rocks, and when I'm almost sure that they see me, they turn back and walk away with Katniss and Peeta. I think of taking out my gun and trying to shoot but the peace keepers have bulletproof uniforms on, and then they would probably take me as well. As I'm thinking of this, Peeta gives me the "don't you dare" look. They walk away and board into another helicopter, leaving me all alone in the middle of nowhere, without anybody, except dead Joey.

Tris POV: They crashed. No, no, no, Tobias was supposed to get here safely. Katniss and Peeta too, but all I can think of right now is Four. I try to talk to Will, but he's silent. No, please. After a while, Will says that he will send some people to check the area. I go back to mine and Four's apartment at dauntless, and look at the ring of my finger. We weren't even married! I call Zeke to come over. I tell him everything and he just sits there and listens. After I finish, he comes closer and wants to kiss me, but I say that I'm not ready and that Four still might be alive, and he just laughs coldly and says: "You can believe that if you want, but he never loved you, and nobody ever will." –he tells me as he's closing the door. I go take a shower, and go to bed, still thinking of Four. Where are you? –I ask him.

 **This was chapter 13! I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! This is chapter 14, and I hope you like it! Enjoy**

Tris POV: Today Will told me that Katniss and Peeta were brought back to the Capitol, but there is no sign of Four. He also told me that there was a body found next to their crashed helicopter, and in that moment I thought my life had lost its meaning. But then I realized that there had to be a pilot, so that makes 4 people. Katniss and Peeta, 2 of them were brought back, that leaves 2. One of them is dead, so Four has a 50% chance of living, which is great. Will said that they are going to identify the dead body by next week. I am forced to stay in Chicago with no news of my future husband.

Tobias POV: After the Peace keepers left I went back into the crashed helicopter and searched it for some other supplies. I found a holo with the map of our route, which probably saved my life, some more water and food, Joey's jacket to keep me warm during the night, and extra bullets that I could use for my gun. I started heading the direction that the holo requested and thought of Tris. What if she thinks I'm dead? I tried to send a message from the holo, but it said that I don't have an identity card. I thought that she would forget about me, but then I erased that from my mind because how could my own girlfriend, my almost wife, forget that I'm on this Earth. The holo said that I would get to Chicago in 17 days without stop, so that makes at least 20 days total for me to get there.

 ***2 weeks later***

Tris POV: I'm still waiting for Tobias to come back, even though everybody keeps on telling me he's dead. Last week Will told me that the dead body was the pilot, so Tobias could still be alive. He also added that it's impossible to survive out there for 2 weeks straight because there is so much radiation. I don't believe it. He's going to come back. He has to. Since I came back from the Capitol, I've been staying at the apartment and going out only if I really had to. I spend my days either sleeping, or staring at walls thinking of him. I had a panic attack and I had cut my hands with a knife, making a deeper cut every time, and every time thinking of another memory with Tobias. One, me being the first jumper, two, the Ferris wheel, three, our first kiss, and then it went on until my entire arms were covered in blood and cuts. I sat there in the bathroom, probably losing more blood that I should, missing him. He could come up to me, kiss me, wash my hands so carefully and let me sleep in his arms. Tobias, just so you know, I need you. Right now, right here.

 **That was it! Please favorite and review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! This is chapter 15 and I've written a WHOLE 15 chapters! Uhhhh! I can't believe it! Anyways, enjoy!**

Tobias POV: I have been walking home for 3 whole weeks, and I'm exhausted. Last week I've been very close to dying. My water supply ran out but I figured out a way to contact Will from the holo. He said that he will tell Tris that I'm coming, and he also sent me a new supply of water by a little drone. Another time, the peace keepers were probably sent out to look for me, but I shot them with my gun, because otherwise I couldn't come back to Tris. She's the only reason that I'm doing this, because if it wasn't for her, I would probably take part in the Hunger Games and help Peeta to keep Katniss alive. I'm doing this for you, Tris.

Tris POV: I've been cutting myself for 2 weeks now, and I never came out of the house for anything. One day as I was staring at the blank wall in the apartment, Will called. I thought that he would tell me that they found Tobias's body or something, but he told me something very different: -Hi Tris, how are you doing? –He asks with a smile on his face, but in response I just raise my hands up to the camera and that wipes the smile off. –Tris! You can't do that! _I guess I just did, Will! I can't live without him, you get it?!_ –I think as he says that. –Ok Will, just tell me where they found his body... – I start and a tear rolls down my face. –What? Tris, no! He's alive and coming to Chicago in like 2 days. I'm also coming, by the way! –Wait, what? No way! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's coming back! –I yell into the speaker. He smiles and says that he has to go. "Bye Will!" –I say as he hangs up. Tobias is coming back! I sit on the bed and smile, but a knock on the door interrupts my happiness. I ask who is it, and Zeke's voice says: "It doesn't matter, just open the door!". I don't so 5 minutes after, Zeke BRAKES the door open. We're in Dauntless, after all. But the person behind him is the one that drives me insane every time I see her. Christina, my worst enemy. The next thing I remember is Zeke tying me to a chair so that I wouldn't kill her. She starts explaining that she didn't know what she was doing at that time, she was just jealous of me and Tobias and that she wanted Will back, and the rest I didn't listen to. After she finished talking 20 minutes after, I just simply say: "Will's alive. He's coming to Chicago in 2 days." –I turn to Zeke. "Can you let me go now?" He unties me from the chair and as he's removing the string from my hands, my shirt rolls up and exposes my cuts. He looks at me and says: -Tris, what happened?! -I couldn't stand being without him, ok? That's how I got my anger out. –I look back at the cuts and still can see blood drying on my skin from earlier today, before I got Will's message. "Can you leave me alone! Get out of our apartment!" I yell at both of them and punch Zeke in the jaw. He gives me a disappointed look and walks out the door with Chris, her still being amazed with my answer about Will. I sit back on my bed and just want to skip over 2 days to see him. I knew you would come back, Tobias. I never doubted that.

 **Thanks for reading! Please favorite and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! That's chapter 16, hope you like it**

Tobias POV: I kept on walking for 2 more days, and then I was so relieved after I saw the wall. After another hour, I entered the city. I was very exhausted, I barely got to Dauntless. I went to our apartment, opened the door, and saw Tris sitting on the bed staring at the blank wall in front of her. She saw me, jumped up immediately and I took her into my arms. She was crying of happiness. I closed the door without interrupting our hug, and then I pressed her gently to the wall and started kissing her passionately, because I missed her so much. We completed each other, and we didn't need words to communicate. I looked into her deep, gray eyes and smiled. I saw she was cold so I rubbed her arms, pulling her sleeves up. I looked down at her arms that were red from blood and deep cuts, very deep ones. –Tris, why did you do this?! –I asked her, furious. How could she do this to herself? -I was missing you so much, and just couldn't help it. Let me go, Tobias. -She told me, wanting me to let her leave the room, but I just held on tighter. –No Tris, you have to promise that this will not happen again! If you do this, you not only hurt yourself, but me as well! You have to stop! –At this point I started screaming at her. –I'm sorry, I just can't let you do this. –Ok, I won't do it anymore. –She says in her sweet voice, trying to calm me down. I made you Dauntless cake, do you want some?

Tris POV: As soon as I mentioned Dauntless cake, Four's eyes lit up. "Yes!" he exclaims like a 5-year-old child. I went over to the kitchen and cut 2 slices, one very big one (for Tobias), and a smaller one (for me). We sat down on the couch and started talking: -Tell me what happened, Four. Tell me everything. –It's hard. First, we crashed, then our pilot was shot, then they took Katniss and Peeta, and I had to come here by myself. At one point I just wanted to break down, sit out in the hot sun and just let myself die a slow, painful death, but I did this for you Tris and again, I don't want you to be cutting yourself because of me. I'm not worth your pain. –Hey, you're worth everything to me, and I promised that I won't cut myself anymore, remember? –I say, concerned. He did all of this for me? I don't have time to think of that because of a knock on the door. It's our friends: Zeke, Lynn, Christina (I'm still kind of mad at her but whatever), and Tobias's friends. They invite us to Zeke's place for a game of Candor or Dauntless. We walk over there and the game starts.

 **That's it! Please give me some ideas for the Candor or Dauntless game, and review and favorite please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I hate excuses and I don't really have one, I had a 2-day sleepover with my friend, so I couldn't update yesterday. I'm so sorry and this is chapter 17!**

Tris POV: -Zeke, Candor or Dauntless? –I ask him when the game starts. –Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake! -I dare you to knock on Eric's door and ask him: "When a cow laughs, does milk come out of it's nose?" and splash milk on his face! –I say, holding my belly and trying not to laugh. We walk over to Eric's and Zeke knocks on the door. He asks the question and splashes milk on Eric's face, then Eric slaps him and asks: "Candor or Dauntless, isn't it?" Zeke answers laughing: "Yea, wanna play?" Eric agrees and we come back. Zeke says: -Peter, C or D? -Candor. –We hear Eric say: "Oooooh, we have a pansycake over here, don't we?" Peter fake laughs and Zeke asks him: "If you had to choose, Christina or Tris?" -"Chris, of course, Tris is a…"- Four cuts him off by saying: "Tris and I are going to leave, I want to rest." –He gets up and gives me a hand. We say bye to everybody and leave.

Tobias POV: Tris and I leave and walk back home. I sit down on the couch as she cuts some Dauntless cake for us. I love her. For the cake too, but mostly because she's so strong and beautiful, and because of her I want to live. She brings me the cake and sits down next to me. –So, how are you and Chris doing? –I ask curious. –Ummm, fine I guess, once you were gone she… -After this she stops. –Continue… -…she "came" over with Zeke, and by "came" over I mean Zeke breaking the door open and tying me to a chair… -She says, not sure how to describe it to me. –He tied you to a chair? -Yea, otherwise I would kill her or something! I mean, c'mon I practically WOULD kill her. I'm kind of glad now that he did it. –Haha, I love you Tris. –I say and kiss her. –You know, new initiates are coming tomorrow. –No! Please not initiates! That's the last thing that I would want to do tomorrow, training initiates, like it's sooo fun! –She exclaims sarcastically, and leaves to the bathroom to take a shower. In the middle of the night she wakes up screaming: "No Four, don't leave me!" –I quickly turn on the lamp and try to hug her, but she slaps my hand away. After 5 minutes, she apologizes, and hugs me tight.

 **That's it! I know it's kind of crappy, it's a filler chapter. The next one is going to be better, because of the new initiates.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I have thought about my story and decided that I will be posting every 2 days because sometimes I just can't finish the story and you guys are disappointed. Please don't unfollow and keep in mind that the story quality will improve as well. That's it and enjoy!**

Tobias POV: The next morning I wake up before Tris. As I'm making breakfast, her alarm rings. She slaps her hand on it and turns back around, probably thinking that she can go back to sleep in like she did for the past 2 months, but I go over to the bed and try to wake her up.

–Tris, you need to get ready, there is new initiates coming in one and a half hour.

–Blah, blah, blah. I hate initiates! –She mumbled.

–Don't say that! A year ago you and your friends were initiates! –I say, laughing. She just whispers something under her breath and covers her head with a blanket. I get up and pour a glass of very cold water and carry it back to the bedroom.

–If you don't get up, I'll pour this over you!

-Uh huh. I don't believe that you would actually do that. –She says, challenging me. I accept the challenge and rip the blanket out of her hands and pour the water straight on her face. She jumps out of the bed and tries to punch me, but I run away. She chases me around the apartment, and at the same time Zeke comes in. He stands frozen in place as Tris jumps on my back, trying to fake choke me.

–What the hell are you guys doing? You're supposed to be ready and already leaving to meet the initiates! –He yelled, making Tris immediately turn around and go take a shower. As he's heading out, he says:

-Oh, and Four, Will is coming at 12:00 today. Don't tell Chris because he wants to keep it secret. He also said that he has a surprise for us.

–That's cool. We can meet at lunch since Tris, Chris, Lynn and I have the initiates before and after lunch.

–Sure, I will tell the rest of the gang. See you there. –He says and closes the door.

As soon as he's out, I rush to put on my T-shirt and eat some left over Dauntless cake (so healthy, I know). As soon as Tris is ready we rush out the door. I look at the time and the first initiate is supposed to be jumping in 2 minutes, so Tris and I start running. We get there just in time.

Tris POV: We can hear Eric loudly scream: "For the ones that made it here, great job, but this is the only way to enter the Dauntless compound. Someone's gotta be first, who will it be?". Before the first jumper is about to jump, Four hands me a list with all the transfers:

 **14 transfers:**

 **1 Abnegation: Lily**

 **6 Candor: Jackson, Caroline, Julia, Harry, James**

 **4 Erudite: Emily, Eugenia, Piper, Trey**

 **3 Amity: Mallory, Sophie, Nick**

There is way too much Candor, but Tobias told me that we lose about the same amount of people to them as they do to us. I expect to see a black point for the first brave soul, but I see a grey one instead.

 **Ok guys, this is it!** **I hope you enjoyed and remember, the next chapter will be up in 2 days! Stay tuned and review and favorite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! This is chapter 20 and I hope you like it! Enjoy**

Tris POV: Four helps the girl down from the net and asks for her name. "Lily" –She says in a quiet, high-pitched voice. "FIRST JUMPER- LILY" –Four yells as I gesture for her to come stand next to me. When all the initiates are down, we divide them into 2 groups: Dauntless-born and transfer. Dauntless-born go with Chris and Lynn, and the transfers stay with us. I ask every person separately for their full name, and I discover that Emily and James didn't make it to the compound. When Lily tells me her last name I freeze. "Eaton" –She says. I ask her for her parents' names and she says: "Evelyn and Marcus". I let her go and go up to Tobias as we walk the transfers to the dormitories. –Lily's last name is Eaton and her parents' names are Evelyn and Marcus. That's what she told me when I called everyone separately. –I say and Four just freezes.

–What? Call her over to me. –I do it right away and he starts asking Lily questions.

Tobias POV: -What are your parents' names again? –I ask harshly.

–Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. –She says simply and wants to walk away but I grab her arm.

–Do you have any siblings?

-Why would you want to know that? –She answers, sounding just like Evelyn.

–Tell me! –I yell, because I'm very nervous. I was never told that I had a sister.

–I have a brother, and from what I know he's in Dauntless and do you know where he is? His name is Tobias. –After she says that I stare at her.

-What? Is he dead or something?

-No, it's just that it's me that you're talking about. My name is Tobias Eaton, but I never had a sister. –She just smiles and hugs me. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there with my hands in the air. Tris comes in and tells me it's time for us to meet with Will. I tell Lily to come to our apartment at 5:00, after the first day of initiation is over. She says she will come and simply leaves. Tris and I walk to the cafeteria, and I'm still very surprised. We walk in and Tris whispers to me: -Hold my hand, TIGHT. Don't let me go no matter what, ok? –I know what she's talking about. Christina. I nod and we keep walking. She doesn't want to hurt her and tries to be calm, but she tugs my arm a couple of times to tell me to let go, and I don't. At one point she walks out and tells me that she'll come back in a while. She's actually trying to get better at this, and I'm proud of her. After 5 minutes, she opens the door and walking behind her is Will, and then the next person I see is…

 **That's it! You will have to wait 2 days to discover who the second person is! Meanwhile please favorite and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! This is chapter 20 and you have waited 2 days for the answer to what the other person was, so here you go!**

Tobias POV: …Uriah! No offense Uri, but I thought you were dead! All of us run up to him and he says: -Ughhh, I know, you guys missed me so much, but I'm very hungry so I would like to eat some Dauntless cake because they didn't have any at the bureau. –Typical Uriah, thinks only about food! We let him grab some and sit back at the table. We keep on asking him questions and he laughs as he answers them. Tris is the only one that doesn't ask Uriah anything and sits there still with her muscles tight. When I see that Christina and Will are leaving, she starts to relax and starts talking with the rest. Then we hear an announcement that we have to go back to our jobs, so everybody leaves the cafeteria including Tris and me.

Tris POV: "Today we will learn how to throw knives" –Four says, holding a knife in his hand. "Six" –That's what we decides to call me during initiation because we thought that is would sound nice. Four and Six. "Would you?" –Tobias continues and gestures for me to stand in front of the target. The initiates gasp and we laugh. "You will have to learn to throw knives with such precision just like Four will demonstrate right now" –I tell them and they seem frightened. He throws the first knife right next to my thigh, pinning down my black leggings. The second knife lands in between my fingers. The fourth one lands just at the top of my head, and the last one next to my ear. The initiates clap and we bow down playfully. They get to work and I tell Tobias: -Hey, you made a hole in my leggings! You will have to buy me new ones, you know? –I say as I bump his shoulder.

-Oh no, you're turning into Christina with all the shopping! –He told me and mentioning that name was not the best idea. It made me mad for the rest of the day. After we were done on the first day, I ate dinner with Uriah and then went on a walk since Tobias has to talk to Lily. I'm praying that she won't want to live with us.

Tobias POV: I sit down on the bed trying to relax, but I can't. My hands are sweating, and I can't think right. I NEVER had a little sister, and I don't think I want one. She would want to live with us and I think that Tris wouldn't like that. I get up quickly as there is a knock on the door. It's Lily, I let her inside and she sits down on the chair beside me.

-So, what do you want to talk about? –She asks me.

-About how come you are my "sister", and how do I know that it's true?

-Well, I never had a dad while growing up, and Evelyn just told me he died and we had to be factionless. I never believed it. I knew there had to be _somebody,_ and she proved me right on the day before the choosing ceremony. She told me that I had a brother named Tobias and that he transferred to Dauntless. I was going to choose that faction anyway so I did and then I met you. That's it. –She said sighing. –I wanted to have a dad, siblings, but I never had a chance to do so. Now I do, but only if you accept me. If you don't want to see me anymore just tell me and I will never bother you again… -She stops and a tear rolls down her face.

-You wouldn't want to have Marcus for a dad. He was a monster. –I come up and hug her. She cries into my shoulder.

-Was he really? Why? –She asks with her eyes red.

-He used to beat me for no particular reason, and that's why I chose Dauntless so I could learn how to be brave. –She just looks at me, not knowing what to say, so I continue. –I don't think we can take you in, but if you get through initiation, you will get to pick a house, either with someone else, or alone. –She nods her head and slowly leaves the apartment. I feel kind of guilty for not taking her in but I know Tris wouldn't be ok with it.

 **That's it! The next chapter will be up in 2 days, and please review and favorite.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! This is chapter 21! Enjoy**

I open the door to enter the apartment, and I see Tobias laying on the bed staring up. When he hears me come in, he sits up with his elbows on his knees. I just freeze in the middle of the room and look at him. He says:

-Tris, I don't think she's really my sister, what if it's the bureau that sent her here? –He asks me, with his eyes wide.

-Why would you think that?

-I don't know, she just doesn't seem like it… -He surprises me by saying that because to me she seems to act just like Evelyn. –Maybe they made a robot and put Evelyn and Marcus's traits and habits in it somehow. –He continues. I blush as he talks about the robot because they made one of me when I was supposed to leave back to Chicago from the Capitol. Will told me that Tobias told the robot (he was obviously thinking it was me) that he lived in the districts when he was a child and "I" laughed right in his face. I don't want to bring his childhood up so I just say:

-We can watch how she behaves and then judge to tell the leaders or to do something else, ok?

-Sounds good, and Tris,… -He stops and looks me in the eyes. No. Something bad, I know it by the look on his face.

-Yes, what is it Tobias? –I give him the same look as he gave me.

-Katniss and Peeta, you know, one of them had to die, … - _Had to._ That means that one of them is already dead. He continues. –And it was Peeta. He died for her, there was no other way. Katniss won, but when we talked, she seemed lifeless, like her life had no meaning anymore.

-See, that's how I felt without you. –I walk up and sit down in his lap. He takes my almost fully healed hand and runs his fingers up and down.

-Yeah, but you got me back, and Katniss won't get Peeta back.

-I know. –Then I pause. –What is we could invite her to live here in Chicago? She could join Amity or something.

-That's a good idea, but I think Dauntless would suit Katniss better. –He chuckles.

Tobias POV: Tris woke me up the next day by pouring a glass of cold water over my head, like I did before. I looked over at her when I got up, and you could see in her eyes that she's got satisfaction from it. I run up to her, pick her up, swing her over my shoulder and run out of the house. When we pass the Pit on our way, there is a group of people trying to pull something up from the Chasm. Someone jumped.

 **That's it! Please review some ideas because I'm running out. Also please favorite!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! This is chapter 22 and I hope you like it!**

Tobias POV: Tris and I wait as 3 Dauntless pull up the body, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the initiates. Tris hides her head in my shirt probably because she probably remembered the day that Al jumped. We walk closer and we see Lily. No. She must've jumped after I told her that we won't take her in. It's all my fault. When I feel like I'm going to cry, Tris drags me away from the crowd and leads me back home. I sit down on the chair by the table and hide my face in my hands. Tris just stands behind me and hugs me tight.

Tris POV: -Tris, why would she want to jump? Because we didn't take her in? -Tobias asks me with a very unsteady voice.

-I don't know, there might've been something else that we didn't know about.

-Maybe we can go and ask each initiate if they know anything.

-Sure, we can go right now actually since we should have training today anyways. -I say.

-Yeah, let's go. -He gets up and gives me a hand and then we walk out to talk to the initiates.

 **Ok guys I know this is very short but I have a contest for a new character to put into the story. If you want to enter write the character's:**

 **-Name & last name**

 **-Faction**

 **-Look**

 **-Traits & characteristics**

 ***submit your entry like you would a review***

 **And just like that you can submit your entry for a new character! I will announce the winner on 22 May 2016.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! This is chapter 23 and I also want to say that nobody submitted an entry for my new character contest** **I'm kind of sad because 23 people saw the last chapter and nobody submitted anything :(** **Anyway, enjoy.**

Tobias POV: We call in each initiate separately but nobody knows anything. I don't understand you, Lily, why would you jump? Was there something I didn't know? As I'm wondering about that, an idea comes up in my head, I could re-propose to Tris! We didn't have a wedding the first time because of the escaping the Hunger Games and then the initiates but we could have a real Dauntless-style wedding! We could zip-line (Tris of course, not me), play Candor or Dauntless, and have a lot of fun. All of a sudden, Tris walks into the room so I pretend I'm sleeping.

Tris POV: I walk in and still see Tobias asleep. I thought he was getting ready since today we're playing Capture the Flag. As I try to pour a glass of water on him (like always), he jumps up and scares me! I spill the cold water on myself and he starts laughing.

-You sneaky person! -I shout.

-Ha Ha! I really thought that you wouldn't be THAT scared anyway. -I'm very happy that he finally got his mind off of Lily. I try to punch him in the back, but he turns around like he has eyes on his back and catches my fist. He stands there still for 10 seconds staring me in the eyes and then he starts tickling me.

-That's my girl, tough as cotton balls.

-Four, stop, no, please, STOP! -I say but he doesn't listen. He keeps on tickling me and when he finally stops, we get ready and walk over to the dormitories to wake the initiates up. Then, we prepare the fake guns and the neurostym-darts. I remember when Molly commented during initiation: "You call that a gun?" and then Eric shot her in the leg. She stopped commenting after that. When we are finally done, we meet with Christina and Will who train the Dauntless-born and head for the train. When all of us are on, we start picking groups.

-Julia -Four says.

-Jackson -Oh darn it, Will picked him and I know he's good.

-Eugenia

-Mallory

-Nick

-Caroline

-Harry

-Sophie

-Piper

-Trey -After all the transfers get picked, I don't listen anymore, I just stare out of the train window into the city. The city, that so much has happened in.

 **That's it, hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit some entries. It makes me sad because I feel like nobody likes my story :(  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! There has been 3 entries for my contest and if you still want to participate you have time until the 21.05.2016! Anyways, that's chapter 24 and I hope you like it!**

Tobias POV: We jump out of the train and let Christina and Will's team hide their flag first. After 10 minutes we go out in the city and let Eugenia and Piper hide the flag, Julia and Nick guard, and the rest of us go out and search for the flag. I know that Tris is going to want to climb the Ferris Wheel, so we just head straight there. She starts climbing first, and I go behind her. We don't even have to go all the way up (which I'm glad about) because they hid the flag in the same place that they did during their initiation.

-How silly! -I comment as we head back down.

-Yeah, I thought that they would be smarter than that. -We get down and gather the rest. Then, six people (including Tris and I) go from the left of the tower, and five go on the right. After not even whole 15 minutes, Julia holds up the flag and waves it in the air. Our group cheers and we start heading back to the compound.

-Four, do you want to go zip-lining? -Tris ask me in a sweet voice, since she probably thinks that I won't agree. Well, I've been Dauntless for about 5 years and I think that it's time to try to overcome my fears in real-life, not a fearscape. It's finally time.

Tris POV: -Yes, I would love to, Tris! -Tobias says and my mouth drops open. -Are you sure? Like if you really don't want to go, then it's ok, I was just being sarcastic, Four,… -I try to continue, but he doesn't let me.

-Hey, listen. -He says grabbing my arm and looking me in the eyes. -If I wouldn't want to do it I would tell you, but I want to overcome my fears for you. -If my heart could melt, it probably would right now. I hug him very hard and he takes my hand. We start walking toward the zip-line.

Tobias POV: The closer we get, the scarier the thought of the zip-line gets. Tris said she will go first, and then me. There is an option to do it for two people, but only Dauntless kids use that. I don't know why would this be something that parents let their kid do.

-Ok, I'm next. See you there! -Tris says as she gets into the leash of the line. "One, Two, Three!" -The 2 Dauntless scream as they let Tris go. She looks like a little bird flying through the sky. When she disappeared, a voice yelled behind me:

-Four, you're next!

 **That's it! I hope you liked it and the winner of the contest will be announced on 22.05.2016!**


	25. Note

Hi guys! I have two things to say so:

1\. The winner of the contest is (drumroll please)... ! Congrats and here is her entry:

Name & Last Name- Sasha Ashwood  
Faction- Factionless, originally an Amity transfer but failed Candor initiation  
Look- Messy copper hair, hollow, dark green eyes, paper-white skin and stick-thin figure  
Traits & Characteristics- 17, Divergent between Amity and Candor, but being in Factionless has changed her, making her tougher, harder and vengeful. She is angry that Candor wouldn't accept her differences and kicked her out and angry that Amity wouldn't take her back. Most of all, she just wished that things were different for her and she could have a chance at a happy life, able to be both honest and kind.

Also, shoutouts to Angel1D98 and a guest but I didn't have her name. Angel's character might be added to the story someday when I run out of characters.

2\. I don't have a chapter for today because I feel like it has become a chore that I have to do a chapter every two days and since it's such an important part of the story- Tobias going zip-lining - I want to make it special and not just something that I would write in a rush so I'm taking a break and I will not be posting regularly, for example one day I will, then 3 days of break, then I will post, etc. I'm sorry and please don't unfavorite. Also it's almost the end of the school year (at least for me) and I have to do a lot of hw or just making up my grades to that is also another reason.

I'm sorry again and congratulations to the winner!


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! This is chapter 25 and I hope you like it!**

Tobias POV: They let go of me and I was about a 1,000 meters above the ground! I was flying through the air and as I looked down, I thought that it's actually not that scary. I looked around at the city and the beautiful sunrise and thought that this is what Tris must have seen during initiation, so about 1 ½ years ago. Before I noticed it, I was inside of a destroyed building and it seemed like I was going to crash into one of the glass windows or metal pipes. I was coming down faster and faster, and at one point I saw that the harness that I was attached to (and the one that my life depended on), was about to break. I wanted to get closer to the building that we're supposed to land on so that even if I fall, I wouldn't die at least, but no, just as I was about to get there, the line broke…

Sasha (the winner's character) POV: I'm walking around the city looking for some food and all of a sudden I see a person falling and waving their hands in the air, and all I can manage to say is:

-Quick! Grab the pipe! -I screamed, as he caught himself onto the broken water pipe that was the nearest. He, because apparently it's a man, just jumps from one building to another, like he didn't just almost kill himself falling off of a height of about 1,000 meters! Then I see his face…

-No way! Is it the legendary Four?! I can't believe it! – I totally fangirl since he and his girlfriend Tris saved our city.

-Well, I think it must be me. -Now I know why he was just jumping on and off buildings, he's Dauntless, duh, why didn't I think of that. -Oh, and by the way, thanks for kinda saving my life because you know, I could have cut my head open as I was falling… -He states, dusting the sand of off his shirt. A second later I notice that he has a GIGANTIC cut on his arm and a fractured ankle.

-Hey, you see that cut on your hand? -I say concerned and all he does is looks at it and shrugs his shoulders.

-I've had worse injuries but thank you…

-Sasha. Yea, my name is Sasha. -He looks like he's thinking for a second and then says:

-If you want, you can visit Tris and I anytime in Dauntless.

-Oh thanks, I will be sure to come. -I want to say something else, but I can see Tris running up to him and screaming: "TOBIAS, YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU SPLASHED INTO A PANCAKE FALLING FROM THAT HIGH! OH MY GOD, PLEASE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" When she reaches him, he just gives her a goofy smile and hugs her really tight. I want to walk away, but Tobias, (that must be his name I guess) introduces me to Tris as she's scanning me to see if I'm going to be any competition to her.

-Tris, this is Sasha, she actually saved my life. – She shakes my hand and looks more relaxed now.

-Nice to meet you.

-You too, but I should get going. -I say.

-Thanks for saving my boyfriend's life, and you're welcome in Dauntless anytime, Sasha! -She smiles as I walk away.

Tris POV: Tobias scared me so much when he fell. We start walking away and he asks (apparently forgetting about his fall from over 1,000 meters):

-Hey, Zeke told me he's having a party tonight, wanna go? -Until now, I've kind of ignored Zeke because Tobias wasn't here to protect me from any enemies, and trust me Zeke is way stronger than me and could kill or strangle me any second if I got him mad. I'm still pissed off at him for telling me that Tobias never loved me, and that nobody ever would. I never figured out why would he say that. Was there something I didn't know? Tobias knocks these thoughts out of my head.

-Hey Tris, I feel like there is something I don't know. – _Fuck_. He's so good at reading emotions, now especially mine.

-You can go to the party alone, I don't want to go I'm tired from today. And we can talk about the other thing another time. -I say, trying to make it as believable as I can. He seems to trust me and gives me a smile. We walk hand in hand back to Dauntless.

 **That's it! How are you liking Sasha by far? Review and Favorite please.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! This is chapter 26 and I hope you like it!**

Tris POV: I get back to the apartment with Tobias, clean up his cut and call the nurse about his ankle. She does the job quickly and leaves as fast as she came. I take a quick shower and wash my hair. As I'm making an ice-ream sundae Tobias leaves for the party. I change into one of Tobias's shirts and sweatpants and tie my wet hair into a messy bun. Happy from my ice-cream I sit down on the couch and watch TV.

Sasha POV: When I'm back at my "house" my boyfriend Chris welcomes me with a hug. What I live in is not really a house because it's one of the old post offices that used to function here in Chicago before the war. We sit by the fire together and I stare at the orange streaks rising up and down in the dark. I think of how I could have been in Candor right now, only if I hadn't failed initiation. I don't even know how they found out about my divergence, maybe the serum didn't work on me and they found out that way? I don't know. Then on the other side, Amity wouldn't take me back and to me it doesn't make any sense, since I'm divergent between both of these factions. I shove these thoughts out of my mind and tell Chris:

-You know, I met Tris and Four today.

-No way! Like the LEGENDARY Tris and Four? -He asks me with a "are you serious" look.

-Yes! They invited me to visit them in Dauntless, so we can go tomorrow if you want.

-Of course I want to go! Who would stupid enough to miss a chance like this?! -He says, standing up and letting me fall into his arms and he squeezes me so hard I can't breathe.

-Chris… you're.. I can't… -I mutter.

-Oh, sorry Sasha! I'm just so happy! -He screams like a 5-year-old. I laugh and tell him I'm going to bed.

Tobias POV: I'm not sure if I should leave Tris alone or go to the party, but Zeke texts me that I better come or he'll call me a pansycake for the rest of my life, and believe me, Zeke never broke a promise. I said that I won't stay for the whole time and he said sure but just come.

-Hey Four, where's Tris? -Christina asks when I come to the party.

-She's home and if you want to go visit her, go ahead but I suggest that you take Will with you or something cause' you know, that…

-Yea, yea, I can go by myself.

-Ok, but I take no responsibility for Tris's actions you know. -I say kind of serious and kind of not. Christina gives me a fake smile and walks away.

Christina POV: I'm nervous to visit Tris, what if she still hates me? Then I didn't know what I was thinking, I missed Will so much but since now he's back I can at least ask for another chance. I knock on the door and when she answers: "Come in", I walk in slowly…

 **That's it! I hope you liked it and please favorite and review!  
**


End file.
